Black Celebration
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: celebremos esta noche y todas las que vengan.


Nick: Alejandra Zoldyeck  
Nombre del oneshot: Black Celebration

Advertencias: Se deja ver algo pero nada que les vaya a quitar el sueño

En la entrada de una escuela para jovencitas se desata una pela, el cúmulo de jóvenes no se hace esperar creando una arena de la cual nadie puede escapar… pero ningún maestro puede entrar.

-¡Natsuki detente! – se escucha a una jovencita de cabello ocre y ojos rojos gritar a lo mas que dan sus pulmones, de contextura delgada casi como una figura de popotes, la joven grita olvidando su "educación refinada"

Natsuki es una chica blanca de cabello negro y ojos verdes llenos de furia, tira a matar a toda chica y en ocasiones chico que entra para tratar de detenerla. Golpea con fuerza cual animal enjaulado, su contextura atlética le da ventaja contra las "delicadas florecitas" que se le paran enfrente.

-eres una enferma, gente como tú se ira al infierno- entre las delicadas florecitas ha llegado una mole, que con crucifijo en mano trata de sacar el demonio de esos ojos verdes

-ja ¿y un adefesio como tu me llevara a mi cita con Lucifer?... no me hagas reír- Natsuki sube la guardia esperando a la mujer de 100kg

Con su peso trata de imponer pero Natsuki tiene experiencia… maña, no es la primera vez que un grupo de niñas fresas trata de golpearla solo por esperar en la salida a su novia.

Movimientos exactos y precisos, ningún músculo se mueve de más. La joven peliocre ve a su novia moverse y juraría ver poesía hecha movimiento… una opera salvaje.

-¡quédate quieta!- gruñe la mole lanzando polvo a los ojos de la pelinegra quien se queda parada unos segundos. La otra aprovecha y golpea a su estomago con toda su fuerza, Natsuki cae retorciéndose de dolor.

En el suelo todas las anteriormente vencidas corren a patearla, escupirle y gritarle obscenidades. Natsuki ya no se puede parar, de ratos cree perder la conciencia pero por orgullo no lo hace, muerde y rasguña los pies aun defendiéndose… es inútil esta batalla no la podrá ganar.

-Niñas retírense- una mujer mayor hace acto de presencia y las montoneras abren el circulo

-pero Miss. Maria…

-Nada de peros niñas, regresen al instituto y esperen a sus padres o retírense de a sus hogares- todas obedecen a la señora y se retiran dejando a Natsuki sumergida en un charco de su sangre que se mezcla con las de sus agresoras- y tu… delincuente, no tienes vergüenza- la mujer de canas lanza una seria mirada que la ojiverde responde desafiante

-¿Usted también viene a sermonearme?- escupe algo de sangre nunca quitando los ojos de la mujer mayor

-señorita Shizuru váyase a su casa, una joven de alta cuna no debería acercarse a delincuentes como "esta"- la mujer da media vuelta y regresa al instituto

Natsuki pretendía seguir la batalla y con trabajo comenzó a levantarse pero sus piernas la traicionan y cae de nuevo

-maldición maldición maldición…- la pelinegra cierra sus puños, pequeñas gotas amargas recorren sus ojos

-Nat… cálmate- Shizuru pasa su brazo por los costados de su maltrecha novia y la ayuda a ponerse de pie- te llevare a tu casa

-maldición maldición – repetía en susurros la pelinegra

Lejos de ahí en la zona industrial de la ciudad, en un edificio casi en ruinas que alguna vez fue una fabrica pequeña se encuentra la casa de Natsuki. La peliocre al llegar deja sentada a su novia y corre por la caja de las vendas y el alcohol,

-ya te dije que no es necesario que vayas por mi- comenta Shizuru desinfectando una de las cejas partidas de la pelinegra- yo puedo llegar aquí por mi misma

-quería sorprenderte- sus puños siguen cerrados como mandíbulas de un pitbull

-esto ya es demasiado Nat… - las lagrimas ya no pueden ser detenidas, el terror de ver a su novia ser apaleada y no poder hacer nada, de ser la culpable de ese derrame de sangre. Son sentimientos que le pesan a la joven- no puedo ver como te hacen papilla cada vez que pones un pie cerca del instituto

-Shizuru…- al mirar sus ojos ve perderse el optimismo y confianza de la peliocre- no llores- abre los puños y toca con cuidado las suaves mejillas de su interlocutora como si temiese romperlas- si tu pierdes la fe en mi… en lo nuestro…- ahora es ella la que ha empezado a llorar- mi vida se iría al caño

-Nat no digas eso- se abraza con fuerza al atlético cuerpo, quien regresa el cariño a pesar del dolor que le provoca el contacto- tu eres mi consuelo… la mujer a quien amo a pesar de todo- El ambiente ha comenzado a ponerse tenso a causa de todo el estrés que provocan las heridas físicas y mentales.

-entonces vamos a celebrar- se levanta de un golpe y toma una botella que estaba cerca del sillón. Natsuki no es una persona que guste de revolcarse en su propio dolor, desde que conoció a Shizuru hace ya 2 años todos los días le busca el lado bueno a la vida

-¿celebrar? ¿Qué o por que?- la chica seca sus lagrimas con las mangas de su uniforme que ha quedado teñido de sangre

- hay mucho que celebrar- dice con una sonrisa

-¿en este momento que podrías celebrar?- ironía con un toque de impotencia inundan sus palabras

-celebremos esta noche…- toma un poco de la botella y se la extiende a su novia que también le da un trago- que tus padres no me quieren, celebremos por la sociedad que nos exilia a la oscuridad

-Nat…- con cada palabra se anegan más lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡Celebremos que me han dado una golpiza por llevarte rosas a tu escuela! Celebremos por otro día negro en nuestras vidas…- Shizuru se ha levantado y rodeado el cuello de la pelinegra quedando enganchadas con sus vistas, a escasos centímetros de una colisión entre sus caras

-celebremos este amor… prohibido- juntan sus labios y de apoco caminan hacia la cama

Entres caricias y pequeños gemidos las ropas se estrellan en el piso junto con todos sus problemas. Natsuki que ya ha dejado a los bastos senos de su novia al aire ha comenzado a lamerlos, masajeando con maestría todo su cuerpo.

¡Celebremos! esta noche es para celebrar

Cada caricia es como un choque de copas, cada gemido un ¡Salud!, cada beso un grito de felicidad.

Ellas celebran que Natsuki fue casi muerta a balazos por el padre de Shizuru que las encontró besándose en el cuarto de la última.

Gritan ¡salud! Porque Shizuru ha sido casi expulsada 5 veces de la escuela.

Brinda porque día, tarde y noche nadie las deja ser felices.

En medio de esta noche que es refugio y cómplice de esta celebración, las manos corren desesperadas por el contacto anhelado y por tantos odiado.

Besos que queman en un cuerpo herido son como pequeñas señales que les hacen recordar "cuanto duele amar en la oscuridad"

¡Celebremos! esta noche es para celebrar

Al sentir a Shizuru entre sus brazos le dan ganas de celebrar. Celebrar los incontables golpes que marcan con orgullo la blanca piel de la ojiverde que entre cada beso hace vibrar el cuerpo de la ojirubi… algo que nadie mas puede hacer.

Celebremos el hecho de un día lamentable, entre las sabanas de una cama teñida de incontables noches sin dormir. Gritemos al cielo que no hay nada que nos pueda tirar, que no importan cuanto odio lance el mundo a sus cuerpos nada las separara.

¡Celebremos! esta noche es para celebrar

Las dos jóvenes caen extasiadas por las sensaciones que se producen al estar juntas, el efecto eléctrico que tiene el simple roce de sus pechos.

Con el sueño haciendo peso en los parpados, lentamente cierran sus ojos aspirando el aroma a fiesta que inunda el ambiente.

Natsuki aun con sueño se queda despierta para ver a Shizuru caer dormida entre sus maltrechos brazos, con cuidado alcanza la botella de licor y le da otro sorbo, algo de líquido se escapa de sus labios y causa escozor en sus heridas pero ella ni se inmuta, esta concentrada en la joven peliocre que respira pausadamente.

Esa joven a lado suyo bastaba para hacerle olvidar el dolor de sus golpes, era mil veces mejor que la morfina… y era toda suya.

-Celebremos hoy y todos los días Shizuru- le susurro en el oído a su novia que asintió entre sueños

Y así quedaron dormidas en un sucio cuarto de un edificio a nada de derrumbarse, festejando esos días de mierda y esas personas de mente estrecha que tratan por todos los medios de separarlas. Celebran pues todo lo que pasen siempre valdrá la pena si la una esta ahí para la otra.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Originalmente pensado para un ShizXNat pero usado en un concurso de ff con personajes originales, este one shot fue inspirado en la canción "Black Celebration" de Depech Mode, medite mucho en usar ShizxNat pues creí que Shizuru quedaría algo.

Hoy que tengo flojera de terminar mi trabajo y esta noche helada me regresa la inspiración con la cual lo cree apeteciéndome el cambiarlo un poco jajaja. Para entender mejor la historia deberían escuchar la canción es genial. Nos vemos.


End file.
